My Immortal
by Gothica Angel
Summary: Mariemaia (I still have to change the spelling in my story!) goes through her fathers belongings 6 years after the end of the war, kinda sad, (I think it is!) please r&r!


Disclaimer - Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sunrise Sotsu/Bandai.  
Warnings - Hmm... not any! May be a little sad, I think its very sad, but that's me lol!  
Author's Random Ranting - No one, well almost no one, uses Marimeia in their fics so here's one about her going through her father's belongings six years after the war.  
  
My Immortal  
  
Many people don't understand how much I love my father. Just because I misinterpreted his goals and achievements of peace for something different, I did love him. Just because he wasn't there for me or my mother, doesn't mean I didn't feel my heart race when I heard his name on the news. It still does. Especially now as I open one of the many boxes of my father's belongings. First to fall into my hands is his cloak. The old general's cloak he always wore. He had such deep respect for his elders. 'Those who came before me, know not what lays ahead, but what lay behind, therefore laying a guideline for the future.' He had said that in a less popular speech. Probably because he had congratulated the peace of the past and that we had not followed the said guideline given to us by our elders. This tattered piece of material holds his past. I breath the scent of my father deeply. This cloak has seen the death of thousands, and heard their names as Lady Une cited them to my father so that he would know who had given their lives in the name of peace.  
  
Next to brush my fingers, as I set the cloak aside, is his leather wallet. He never carried this into battle, and now I see why. Pictures of me had been slipped into the clear sheafs where every proud father holds images of a loved child. He didn't want these destroyed. I remember now how he got them. I remember the service people in the dark suits coming to investigate the grounds on which I lived. Mother never wondered why they came, time after time, because deep inside her heart, I think she knew. She never wanted to admit to me that my father loved me, but as I think now, they were taking pictures all the time. Usually staggering the amount to make their presence inconspicuous. They appeared to be taking random pictures, but Mother saw them taking greater care when the camera focused on me.  
  
I open another box. Being very heavy, it slips from my fingers and, as it falls on its side to the floor, all of his files spill out. Paper after paper on the Alliance and Operation Meteor. The Gundam pilots' files were there too. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei, their faces peer up at me from the paper. Zechs Merquise is there as well and Lady Une, the woman that loved my father so dearly. The woman that cares for me now.   
  
An envelope sits next to another box. Tattered and very full, it catches my attention. They are letters. They are letters to me, to my mother, and to Lady Une. There are also other letters here too. So many! I pull one out. This one is to me.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
My dear Marimeia,  
  
How I long to see your face in person. I get pictures of you from my assistants, but that is not enough. I long for you to know your father, to be a part of my life. Instead of working on a peace that I know is going to explode in my face, I want to know that you're safe and sound. Please don't be mad at me. I only long for the world to be safe for you and your mother. I want to come back to you and have a normal life. A life where I'm not fighting on different sides each time an alliance name changes. Please forgive me for not being where I should.  
  
Your Father who loves you  
  
P.S. Tell your mother I love her  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
These are letters he wrote to quell his frustration at never achieving his goals, never really intending to send them. I realize this as I pull out a letter to someone whose name I do not recognize. This must have been one of those that he killed. He wrote a letter to the family expressing his deep regret and condolences. I put the letters into the envelope again and stand on shaky legs. My father. My father who will live forever in my heart. My father, Trieze Kushrenada.  
  
I look at the remaining boxes surrounding me. 'Not today. Someday, Marimeia, you will be ready to open the rest of these boxes, and read the rest of these letters. Not today, but someday.'  
  
  
  
  
I know! It was short, but I didn't want to drag it along! Please r&r!  
~Gothica Angel   



End file.
